


You'll Never Walk Alone

by apitnobaka (bakanoapit)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: (Or pra-slash you decide), M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakanoapit/pseuds/apitnobaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Istanbul, 2005. Lisbon, 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Never Walk Alone

**i.**

**Istanbul, 2005:**

Steven Gerrard mengangkat piala itu tinggi-tinggi. Teriakan penonton. Yel-yel  _you’ll never walk alone_. Pelukan bertubi dari kawan satu timnya. Steven tersedak antara tertawa dan menangis.  _God_ , akhirnya. Seratus dua puluh menit berlari di lapangan. Tiga gol balasan. Sepuluh menit lebih drama adu penalti. Akhirnya gelar juara menjadi milik mereka.

Dia merasakan tangan Xabi melingkar di pundaknya, menariknya mendekat. Xabi dengan mata berbinar. Xabi dengan senyum lebarnya. Xabi dengan aroma keringat—tanah, bola,  _kemenangan_. Xabi dengan wajah yang dekat— _terlalu_  dekat dengan wajahnya.

(Steven menciumnya.)

(Di depan kamera. Di depan rekan setimnya. Di depan beratus juta orang yang menonton siaran langsung final Liga Champion.)

(Steven menciumnya lagi di kamar hotel mereka malam itu.)

 

**ii.**

**Lisbon, 2014:**

Xabi Alonso mengangkat piala itu tinggi-tinggi. Di sana, dia tahu, di antara deretan dua puluh dua nama lainnya, terukir dengan jelas tulisan kecil  _Liverpool FC_. Xabi tersenyum. Akhirnya. Sembilan tahun dan trofi perak itu kembali ke tangannya.

Xabi mengecupnya. Cetakan baru  _Real Madrid_  akan bertengger di sana selanjutnya. Tapi ini, kawan, ini untuk kalian (kau) juga.

 

**iii.**

**( _I’m a white but my blood bleeds red._ )**

(You’ll never walk alone.)

 


End file.
